


Actually Olivia

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So, you're not actually Olivia.""Depends on who you ask. To me, no."





	Actually Olivia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vale8409](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale8409/gifts).



> Written for vale8409's 4th prompt in their Plot Bunnies thing:  
> "What if Oliver had actually been Olivia."
> 
> I kind of... Decided to interpret 'actually' in a different way. Just because Oliver's 'actual' name is Olivia, it doesn't mean he has to like it or use it. So by actual name, I have used it as the birth name.

_The binder felt too tight around his chest, like it was suffocating him. The shirt, a nice long-sleeved shirt once meant for his farther, and the navy blue tie seemed to choke him as he stood. He knew that Theodore's gaze held no judgement and no hostility towards him. His sweet little brother was never quick to dislike, though he was speedy in everything else. However, such a change would never fail to bring about anxiety._

_"What happened to your hair, Olivia?" The question was innocent enough, delivered with wide eyes and a curious expression. It took everything he had to stop himself from flinching._

_Sure enough, his long blonde hair that often held braids was now shorn close to the head in a manageable haircut that was unmistakeably a boy's. Slowly, he lowered himself down until he knelt in front of his little brother. The boy hadn't even reached thirteen yet and he had no real knowledge of the world. He wished that he could have explained this to his brother long before, so it was not an object of curiosity. However, that was not to be._

_"I cut it, Theo. You see.... I am not exactly an Olivia." "Huh?" Theo just tilted his head in response, unable to comprehend the statement._

_"You see, Theo, sometimes.... You know how there certain parts that make boys and girls different?"_

_"Uh-huh. Hillary told me about it."_

_"Well, sometimes... Sometimes the parts get it wrong. Sometimes, someone could have the parts that tell them they're a girl. But, inside, their soul is a guy's. So they cut their hair and change their clothes to match how they feel inside."_

_"Oh. Like you?"_

_"Yeah, Theo. Just like me."_

_"Do you still go by Olivia? 'Cuz that's not a boy's name."_

_He bit back a chuckle at the observation, his tension bleeding away. "No, it up isn't. I need you to call me Oliver. Okay, Speedy?"_

_"Uh-huh. I can do that."_

_A fond smile came over his face as he ruffled his little brother's hair. Things would be alright, after all."_

* * *

"So, are you going to cut the crap?"

Diggle's voice cut through Oliver's musing. Slowly, he turned around to face the man he hoped would become his partner. Anger and confusion reigned on the man's face, as if he had been wronged. Nothing he could think of could have triggered that reaction. 

"Cut what crap, Diggle?" 

"Do you really think I wouldn't do research into you before joining this whole shebang? What made you want to hide it? Threats of being attacked? The fact that more girls seem to be victims of crime than guys? There's nothing wrong with being a woman, Queen. I'd almost call you transgender, but you haven't even gotten the surgery yet. I know you have the money." 

"So, just because I haven't had surgery yet, I'm automatically not a man," Oliver ground out through his teeth. "Is that it? Because, if so, I think that I should rethink my offer. I doubt we'd work well together." 

"Oh." Diggle seemed surprised at the response, but forced himself to relax. "So, you're not actually Olivia." 

"Depends on who you ask. To me, no, I'm not."

 "Oh. Shit. Sorry, man. I just had this friend who lied about her gender out of fear. I guess... That experience made me a little closed-minded." 

"Eh. Just a little." At his own words, Oliver cracked a smile. "Don't worry, I understand. I agree that no one should ever hide who they are because of fear. Who I am just doesn't happen to agree with my sex." 

Diggle nodded and fidgeted with his sleeves. "I really am sorry, man. I didn't mean to be an ass. I'll make it up to you." 

"If you want to make it up to me, be a good partner and never stop watching my back. Nothing else can really prove a man's- or a woman's- worth."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse at least some of the shittiness; I wrote this while exhausted. I just needed to get it out of my head.


End file.
